1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior part mounting clip for mounting an interior part in an automobile, on a panel member such as a body panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the clip for mounting an interior part such as a door trim on the body panel of an automobile, for example, a clip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,634. The interior part is provided in the interior part with a mounting seat, which has an upper pocket and a lower pocket in a frame shape. The clip disclosed includes a pin portion, an engaging leg for engaging with a panel member, an upper flange to be inserted into the upper pocket, and a lower flange to be inserted into the lower pocket. The upper flange has an annular outer ring, and an elastically deformable arm formed in a spiral shape from the pin portion and connected to the outer ring.
At the mounting time, the interior part is mounted on the panel member by bringing the clip into engagement with the interior part and by bringing the engaging leg into the engaging hole of the panel member. Even if the clip mounted on the interior part is then deviated from the position of the engaging hole of the panel member, the arm can be elastically deformed to absorb the positional displacement so that the interior part can be mounted on the body panel.